


Company

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Grocery Store, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, minor daisuga, minor futayaha, minor kuroken, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Akaashi doesn't know if being with Bokuto in a supermarket it's the best plan or the worst mistake he has ever let to happen.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English isn't my native language and I understand half of the things on this page but oh well! Hope the story goes well and if you find any mistake I'll gladly change it. Hope you like it!

“Keiji.”

Although he only pronounced his name, Akaashi could glimpse the soft and mellow tone of voice implied on purpose.

“Koutarou.”

Instead, he sounded as he expected to sound. Serious.

“Keiji.”

His name was matched with an even more compassionate tone of voice, as well as with a passive amber look.

“Koutarou.”

He continued to find himself extremely serious, and his tone of voice sounded as serious as the first time he pronounced his name.  
Bokuto noticed that the seriousness in the face of the one in front of him remained as intact as when he turned after having tugged his shirt, and for the same reason, he didn’t hesitate to form a pout with his lips and cross his arms in a childish way, since he understood he wouldn’t manage to change Akaashi's opinion no matter how hard he insisted.

“Please, Keiji!” He tried anyway.

Akaashi sighed, and continued to look at him in the same way before deciding to turn around. "No." Was all he said before getting back on track with the trolley in which handle he kept his hands.

He heard Bokuto complain behind him, and wasn’t surprised to see him with the same pout while he kept his eyes on the floor.

They had easily been ten minutes in the same position because the older one tried to convince him to buy him some sweets that every time he ate them, always made him have a stomach ache afterwards, so for the same reason, Akaashi flatly refused to indulge him no matter how much he expressed his name with the softest and dullest tone of voice he could articulate. He continued to ignore the small grunts Bokuto allowed to leave his mouth because he knew that was his way to tried to get his attention as well as to show him he was annoyed because he didn’t buy him the sweets that hurt his stomach, and yet the pout as well as the frown ceased to be evident when Akaashi momentarily rested a hand on his shoulder after passing behind him so he could take two cans of ketchup that were next to him, and then returned to rest his hands on the handle of the trolley to go towards another one of the corridors of the place.

Despite the time they been dating, that was the first time Bokuto went with him to the supermarket. It wasn’t that the older didn’t want to go with him, but quite the opposite. Akaashi was never going to admit it aloud, but after the times when he momentarily entered some market with the other one to buy something, he understood Bokuto always wanted to buy something he didn’t need, such as the rarest sweet, or the bottle of juice with the strangest flavor, so when they started living together and the idea of making weekly purchases arose, the youngest decided that he would casually do the shopping on Fridays, coincidentally being those one of the days in which Bokuto couldn’t go with him after being in training. At first the older complained, but Akaashi made it clear that he wouldn’t change the day since he organized himself that way. Finally Bokuto yielded, since he didn’t have other choice when the serious face and threatening look of Akaashi settled on him.

The minor enjoyed the hours left on Fridays to do the shopping, since it allowed himself to enter into his thoughts while placing the products in the trolley as well as allowing the silence to accompany him because he didn’t mind being alone, although one afternoon he ran into one of the former members of the Karasuno team, only to learn that Suga and Daichi were living not far from them, which was why the first of them and he met at the supermarket, and then sporadically crossed with him sometimes, and even gone for a coffee after it once, being shown that for the only reason why Bokuto at that time was at his side instead of at practice, was because the latter had been cancelled and he insisted on going with him.

Akaashi thought it wouldn’t be tragic, but he changed his mind as soon as they crossed the place’s doors.

It wasn’t the first time Bokuto was in a supermarket, since he has been in one several times to accompany his parents to do the shopping, but it seemed as if it was the first time since he began to look at his around with great astonishment, as if the supermarket was a completely new and unknown world to him, a world that he had to discover for himself, but of course, with Akaashi by his side. The youngest accepted Bokuto to be the one who carried the trolley, only to decide to take it back from him because the older one started to slide quickly down the floor, pretending he was playing a race with himself, and voiced out loud that someday he would go back with Kuroo to do races against him, Akaashi deciding not to comment anything about it because he would be waiting to film the exact moment in which the pair were thrown out of the place.

And Akaashi regretted it even more when Bokuto sporadically began tugging on his shirt to point out at certain product he wanted to buy, against which he refused because they had no meaning or logic. The first one was a Christmas reindeer doll that remained on one of the shelves, Akaashi even wondering how Bokuto had managed to catch a glimpse of it, to which he refused to buy because they were barely in April and there was still plenty of time for holidays, and also, because they already had decoration and didn’t need to add another one. And apart from that, Bokuto also pointed out a sponge with the shape of a starfish, a yellow entrance carpet that said 'oh shit not you again', a glasses collection with the Disney characters, and finally, the gummies he liked despite of them giving him a stomach ache. Everything was rejected by Akaashi, who in turn had been filling the trolley with things they did need, and who also, at that moment, gave a sidelong glance at the one who decided to go with him that afternoon, only to notice him crestfallen for not letting him buy the gummies, and everything else.

“Why don’t you go choose the meat?” He suggested when they arrived at the other side of the supermarket. Bokuto's face changed as soon as he heard the name of his favorite food, and nodded quickly and enthusiastically before running to the shelves containing different cuts of meat while he took the opportunity to head towards the vegetable and fruits section. He removed some bags from the roll and began to choose apples, as well as some oranges and peaches. Usually he always bought the same thing every Friday, so he stopped needing a list to guide himself. He left everything in the trolley, and didn’t hesitate to strike his face with his hand when he looked up, only to notice Bokuto coming back to him with a big smile, as well as with twelve trays of different cuts of meat that he carried one over the other with his hands, the pile reaching his chin. Bokuto was willing to leave them all in the trolley, but Akaashi took half and watched him seriously before he could do it. “Go and leave the half.” He said looking at him.

“But Keiji!” Bokuto complained erasing his smile.

“Go.”

The bigger one again formed a pout with his lips, and Akaashi still smiled sideways when Bokuto turned and reluctantly went to leave the other six trays of meat to the shelves where he had caught them while he left the ones he took with the rest of the bags of fruits, and went to the vegetables section. He saved some tomatoes and carrots, and remained unsuspecting when he returned to the trolley, just to find Bokuto looking with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face at the products he recently left in the trolley.

“What's going on?” Akaashi asked.

“Why didn’t you let me buy more meat when there are so many fruits and vegetables? It's not fair!”

“I know meat is your favorite, but your coach told you that your diet can’t be based on meat only. You have to eat healthy too, and that includes vegetables and fruits.”

Bokuto followed him as he complained and Akaashi handed him the bags containing beet and celery while he filled another with lettuce.  
“What is this?” The older asked while observing the vegetables with distrust.

“Beet and celery.”

"It's violet," He said, as if the color of that vegetable was enough to not trust it, “Keiji! Are you trying to poison me?!” He added with a dramatic voice.

The mentioned one sighed before taking the bags to leave them in the trolley, and then looked at him deadpanned.

“If I wanted to poison you, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Keiji!”

Akaashi prevented Bokuto from seeing his smile after turning and moving the trolley again to another section of the supermarket he was used to wander around alone, or with the music of his cellphone, or sometimes Suga. The older one hurried to follow in his footsteps, and seemed to be totally captivated with the variety of cookies while Akaashi chose the usual ones when they arrived to one of the corridors.

 

"Hello," They both suddenly heard, and Bokuto was taken out of his surprise when the one in speaking wasn’t the one with black hair, but someone else whose voice he hadn't heard for a long time. Suga appeared next to them with a big smile and a semi-empty basket in one of his hands, where Bokuto was able to glimpse a package of ham and other of cheese, as well some drinks and two packages of chips, which explained why Bokuto remained watching the basket while Akaashi approached him to greet him. “I see you are accompanied today," Suga said after greeting the youngest one and seeing Bokuto with him, who didn’t hesitate to approach him to give him a big hug while Akaashi nodded.

“Sawamura-san didn’t come with you today?” He asked him.

"Keiji, I already told you that you can call him Daichi," Suga insisted despite knowing the politeness that always characterized the one in front of him. “Not today. I just came to buy some things because his parents are coming to visit tonight," He added, looking down momentarily at the basket.

“I hope you have a nice dinner,” Akaashi said, expressing his politeness once more.

“Can we buy one?" Bokuto asked, repeatedly tugging his shirt while pointing to the package of chips in Suga’s basket, who laughed and thought the pair in front of him was perfectly made for each other as he saw Bokuto as excited as Akaashi remained completely serious.  
"I'll see you next, Keiji," Suga said, greeting him after they exchanged a few words before Bokuto continued to look at his basket while giving him another big and warm hug before he left.

After agreeing to buy a packet of potato chips, they both went to the section of those products, where happily and moving his head from one side to the other, Bokuto chose two different packages believing that Akaashi didn’t noticed, while the black-haired one actually decided to pretend not to. They continued through the bottle section, and Akaashi pointed to a pack of orange juice, only to realize he made a serious mistake by sending Bokuto to do so, since he didn’t do as indicated after starting to look for the weirdest taste of juice there could be.

“Can we take this?” He pointed to one of grape and mango.

Akaashi shook his head without hesitation.

Bokuto formed a pout with his lips, but then his smile reappeared at the same time he pointed to another.

“What about this one?”

It turned out to be orange and honey.

"Koutarou, bring the orange one please." Akaashi asked, resting his forearms on the trolley handle and crossing one foot in front of the other.

Bokuto moved his mouth without uttering a word out loud, probably imitating his words in silence, and then crouched down to pick up the pack of six bottles of orange and went back to him, although Akaashi straightened and looked more closely after watching him perform that action.

“You know, I think I want the pack that is next to this one instead of this,” He expressed when Bokuto was about to leave in the trolley the one he had, and for the first time, Akaashi thanked Bokuto had no idea there was no difference between the packs after returning and bend over to drop the package and take the other one. “The one on the other side," The black-haired one pointed purposefully, and again Bokuto dropped the package to take the other, Akaashi couldn’t helping but let his forearms rest on the handle again as a small smile appeared on his face each time he saw how the Bokuto's muscles arms tensed and became more visible each time he carried a pack of bottles. The older one smiled at all times, and the smile on Akaashi's face only increased when Bokuto momentarily held his hands at the sides of his hips and then continued to walk beside him after placing the pack of bottles in the trolley.

Then, they stopped in front of the cakes and Akaashi took an apple pie.

“That's for me!?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

"No," Akaashi replied, leaving the chosen cake in the trolley with care. “It's for Kenma, for when he and Kuroo-san come home on Sunday.”

Bokuto frowned, but he didn’t lose hope when he glimpsed Akaashi switching his eyes between a chocolate cake topped with chocolate sauce and one that was full of cream and some fruits.

"I like both of them," Bokuto said, positioning himself beside him with a big smile.

"It's not for you, it's to take to the meeting I have today," Akaashi said.

“You have to go?” He asked turning towards him, replacing his smile for a noticeable pout on his face.

"Of course," Akaashi answered, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialing the number of one of the people he would see that night. “Kenji?” He asked when he heard the call was accepted from the other line.

“Hello Keiji! Kenji is taking a shower, do you want to tell him something?" Akaashi wasn’t surprised to hear Yahaba respond, and he was even glad to hear him, since he could also solve the doubt about which cake to take that night to the house he shared with the one that wasn’t able to attend his cellphone after taking a shower, where also Shirabu and Terushima would go, as well as Ennoshita and Yamamoto, and Kenma, who he would also see in two days along with Kuroo at his and Bokuto’s home. “Mmhm... bring the chocolate one, Kenji likes chocolate more. I also planned to make a cake of another taste, so yes, bring that if you want." Yahaba said.

Akaashi exchanged a few more words with him before saying goodbye and finally chose the cake the other suggested to buy, all while Bokuto observed him.

“Do you really have to go? I'll miss you," He expressed when they started moving again.

“I'll miss you too, but I'll go. It’s the first time in a month and a half we are all free to see each other," Akaashi answered, knowing the one next to him only asked him if he really had to attend because he knew he would really miss him, just as he would also miss him in the same way. He smiled sideways when he saw Bokuto forming a pout with his lips and placing his eyes on the ground, although that amber gaze fell on him as his typical smile appeared when Akaashi made a soft caress on his cheek. The older one approached his face to his touch even more, and his sadness seemed to dissolve after that gesture.

After buying everything they needed, they approached one of the boxes. Bokuto didn’t doubt to be the one who passed the bottles of the trolley to the tape of the box, as well as with all the rest of the products, giving the opportunity to Akaashi to realize that two girls who were paying in the box alongside, had rested their attention on them, and while he paid, Bokuto realized the same thing.

"Maybe they recognized you." Akaashi whispered after thanking the cashier and carrying the trolley.

Bokuto raised both eyebrows and didn’t hesitate to smile in a winning way as well as place his hands on the sides of his waist, since after belonging to the national volleyball team of Japan, he was accustomed to being recognized by some people as well as being asked for autographs when he went to the park to run or when he was walking in the street, as well as he spent a few times being with Akaashi, who laughed when he saw the champion pose and winning smile he held when the girls finished paying and approached them, although the astonishment took him and Bokuto's smile was replaced by a grimace of confusion when they noticed that one of the girls stayed relatively far while the other one approached them and seemed to be amused.

"Hello, sorry to bother you," She began to say, “My friend thinks you are pretty and wanted to know if she can have your number.”  
Bokuto also rested his eyes on Akaashi when he noticed the girl didn’t approach him to ask for an autograph or a photo after recognizing him, but because he wasn’t the only one in the world that noticed the black-haired one next to him had facial features that were totally flattering. Meanwhile, Akaashi knew how to react very easily, because although he wasn't self-seeking, he was used to having girls and even boys on some occasions approach him to talk to him to get his number or even watch him from afar. Some of them even approached him when he was with Suga to get the oldest one’s number as well, so he knew what to answer with total nature.

"Thank you," He said with a small smile. “But I'm in a relationship." He added.

The girl understood immediately and apologized to them and then approached her friend, whose face of disappointment was evident.  
Finally they went outside to approach the car they left in the parking lot, and while Akaashi pressed a button on the keys to make the trunk open, Bokuto remained still, looking at the pavement with an expression of thinking, which led Akaashi to look at him.

"I already decided, Keiji," H declared, raising his gaze to rest it on him. “From now on, I will always come with you so that nobody tries to take you away from me!" A big smile of satisfaction settled on his face while Akaashi rolled his eyes, although he didn’t hesitate to approach him to sweetly kiss him on the cheek.

“First, you have training. And second, no one will take me away from you because I don’t want to and because I love you." He assured him, looking at him with a smile.

Bokuto smiled even more at hearing him although his request wasn’t accepted, and didn’t doubt to take his face to give him a short kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," He assured him once they parted.

Akaashi remained against one of the sides of the car while Bokuto loaded the bags in the trunk, and the youngest took the opportunity to observe him with special attention every time he turned to take some of the bags and therefore make strength with his arms. He finished loading everything and then they both got into the car, Bokuto in the passenger seat and Akaashi in the one who was driving.

"You know, I knew you didn’t want to leave me anyway," Bokuto said along with a calm smile, looking out the window as Akaashi began to maneuver in the parking lot.

“Why’s that?”

“Because you ask no one else for a demonstration of muscles in a subtle way.”

The car suddenly stopped and Bokuto's noisy laugh echoed throughout the car while Akaashi remained serious after realizing that maybe the one next him wasn’t as distracted as he thought, although he also allowed a smile to appear on his face when Bokuto watched him and then began to flex his arms completely on purpose. He bit his lower lip and then approached him to join his lips with his, smiling even more when he felt Bokuto's smile on his. The older one continued to pretend that he was in a muscle-show competition while Akaashi again put the car in gear.

And while they promptly left the supermarket behind, Akaashi continued smiling.

He couldn’t deny that although it took more time than he was accustomed to and should avoid having his trolley overloaded with products that they clearly didn’t need for any apparent reason, he was aware that Bokuto’s presence by his side made him smile more frequently as well as had fun, although he wasn’t at all surprised because it had always been that way. His presence amused him as his actions entertained him, his pouting made his heart clutch, his smile woke him up, his arms draw his attention, and his affection made him feel confident and secured, so he continued smiling as he glanced sideways at the one sitting next to him, who continued to laugh, knowing that there was nothing that made him happier than his company.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka will always be my motto.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
